burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:C ee X
__TOC__ Project: Rebirth status }} MediaWiki:Common.css Hey man. Please don't clutter the main CSS with your tests on your P:R stuff. Put it instead and iron it out. Once it's all set and done, then you can swap that stuff over into the main CSS of the site (while the overhaul is being made, preferably) :Okay. I'll remove the unneeded ids now... Project: Graphics }} :I agree with Seeks. I think it looks fine. Clan attendance 17 July Clan Meet due to nice hacker (*&^&*&^) i have had to restart under a diffrent username it's waabeeb_GT is there any way of changing my page or should i just re apply ??? GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 16:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request from C_ee_X ::Double post to your talk page here just in case: Hi C_ee_X, I'm very happy to hear that you like my Skin Maker, seeing as I finished it overall on the same day that Wikia staff announced they would be adding a feature to all of Wikia basically just like it. (See here.) As for your request, I would be very happy to help you and your team, especially now that I have a good framework done for anything like Skin Maker. All I would need is links to the full code of the templates and perhaps a detailed description of what you want for sure, especially if you have any extra special requests. When I have them finished and tested, on my test wiki as to not disrupt any of your live wiki, I'll give you the full code and tell you how to add them to their proper MediaWiki pages and how to add the forms to wiki pages. --'† DustKateb' (Talk to Me!) † 02:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) h8 2 tell u I just figured out ut name sounds like Sex O_o :Was it really necessary to remind him of that? Hey Seeks, I think it's time to bring out your Rai-Jin on this guy. Hell ya ill be there!!!! THIS IS MORE EPIC!!! Clan Card issue It's over a week since you promoted me in the Clan now, and I was wondering if there's a reason nobody's moved my Clan Card up, even when other ones have been added? I don't have any coding experience so I can't do it myself. MaxB1995 23:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Burnout 3 pics New Look Sitenotice It seems that it's no longer dismissable. I am not sure what you changed to make it this way either. Skin Showtime in Burnout Paradise I don't know if this is the place to ask this, but do you know how to activate Showtime in Burnout Paradise? --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 04:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I found out how. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 05:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. I think I overlooked the instructions in the article. And I did make 3 million dollars. :) --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 19:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Tips Ive got 2 questions if you dont mind answering. 1. How do i get far in burnopedia and achieve my goal of rank 6 (stuntman) exept for clan attendence? 2. Is there a age you have to be above to join the clan? P.S Sorry about a unregistered contributor coming and adding the same page. It was me and i foolishly didnt realise that i was logged out till i posted this same page Djm1zw1z 15:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) In responce to your question. No i do not have Burnout Dominator unfortunately, i sold it a while ago. Thank you for replying to my questions. Template Talk Could you make or tell me how to make a talk template bubble thing for me, like you use in a responce to a comment Djm1zw1z 18:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :See here. Clan Cards Is there a way to shrink the clan card template without ruining the quality? The updated wiki look has made everything narrow and the cards no longer fit on the clan member pages. POTW Remember I hit you up with an idea for your POTW on the front page... I have a better one now. Basically write it up like the news section... one picture with details after another... Then use the choose parser function on it. Everytime this page is viewed cached, the above code will select one option and display it. Everytime we add a new POTW/FA, we can just add it to the list and let it be random every page load cache instead. It's not hard to do, and since we have archives for the POTW and FA in the history, it can be whipped up quite quickly I think. Tell me what you think. ::There will be no additional edits needed once the content is there. You just create the Main/POTW page with the choose function and all the choices below and you're done. You only need to edit/change it if you want to add one or remove one from the list. :::User:Rappy/Sandbox4 - Completely automated using the POTW/Archive. All we'd have to do is add the images in the same format and change the title from 'Monthly Image' to Featured (as shown) and it can just be a random image every page load cache. We can do the same thing with the FA articles too and get rid of the archives for both sections. Drop a line and let me know what you guys think. :That's because it's based off the the pages' cache and not the actual load. Try refreshing this page a few times with F5. Carbon#List_of_Carbon_Cars How is this for the new space constraints on the vehicle tables? thanks thanks for your advice of the playstation clan stuff! Add u as PS3 friend soon... :) XD Bs98 14:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC)